Wasted Time
by timeisTicking
Summary: He doesn't want to waste his time on them or with them because they had already taken some precious hours, days, actually, from his life. And he was not going to let them rip any more from him. ;; Eventual CrEnny*


**Title: **Wasted Time

**Pairing**: Kenny/Craig

**Genre**: Romance

**Chapter**: 1/?

**Disclaimer**: Nope. Don't own 'em. Just borrowing.

**Rating**: T (For now)

**Summary: **He doesn't want to waste his time on them or with them because they had already took some precious hours, days, actually, from his life. And he was not going to let them rip any more from him.

**A/N: **Hey. So I finally got off my arse and decided to write something. Again I will probably belittle myself a bit and say it's not all too great. Ignore me. Insecurity over here. Anyways...I do hope somehow you guys enjoy this. I'm shy and rusty. It's been awhile since I wrote a chapter fic and I don't really have a beta. I'm just happy I actually wrote something, and I showed my friend, she liked it. So I'm going right at it. It's just I'm nervous about the writing style. I...change scenes a lot...one last thing: Nelly is an actual character in South Park. idk if you guys remember her...I know it's kind of a bit unlikely that you'd meet the same people from high school in an out of state college. But I love her and wanted her to play some part in this story.

Enjoy.

**Wasted Time**

"Look at this shit!" cries a slender girl with watery green eyes. She holds a soiled paper brown bag in between her two fingers, her face scrunched up in disgust. Yet again, Nelly had decided to complain to Craig about her messy room mate.

"Get that away from me, Nelly." a uniform clad Craig says, he pushes the girls outstretched hand and baggie away from his face. Unfazed, the shorter girl just continues on her tirade with heavy inhales of breathe through words, oblivious to her companions disinterest.

"I just cannot believe this, I cannot." she storms over to the garbage pail next to their table and drops the trash into it, wiping her hands on her jeans after wards.

"Out of all the people I could have been stuck with, it's fucking Alecia Salmon." she continues on, folding her arms.

"Nelly, do you really think I care?" Craig mumbles as he taps the surface of the table with his french fry. He'd nicked them when their manager wasn't looking and ran off to the back room for his break. Unfortunately, he'd stumbled upon Nelly and her problems. He really didn't care, he wasn't sure why his co worker was telling him any of this.

Her gaze falls on Craig and she lets out a large sigh.

"Sorry. I know you don't...you never do." she breathes out, clutching the tip of her uniform hat and tugging it off. She places it on the table next to the black haired boy and smooths out her hair, pulled into two messy pigtails.

"But you listen, I guess that's enough." Craig just blinks up at her and lets out a sigh. There was truth in this statement. He was listening, he always was. His silence seemed to give people the idea that they were enable to dump their problems on him. He's never voiced that he wasn't listening, just that he didn't necessarily care.

Eventually Nelly with her arms crossed and lip still poked out trudges from of the break room to her station. And Craig, thankful for the few minutes of peace and silence that follows, eventually trails after her into the front of the fast food restaurant he has found himself working at while attending Ohio State University.

"Welcome to Burger King, may I take your order?"

* * *

"What are you doing for break?" a boy named Wood, who Craig never bothered to put a first name on, asks as he scribbles down the answers to his biology assignment.

"Just staying with my family." he says dully. It wasn't as if he was going to any of the big ol' summer break parties in Florida or anything. He preferred it plain and just a bit boring. Plus, he was kind of looking forward to seeing his little twerp of a sister. He was hearing she was getting quite tall from his mother.

"Lame, man. Have fun with your mom."

Craig didn't even justify this with a response, just continues on working on his paper.

* * *

"Craig, you should let us meet you at the airport." whined Clyde from the speaker of Craigs phone. He was folding the last shirt he could find stuffed on the side of his bed as he listened to his childhood friends, Tweek and Clyde, fuss over not being able to see him much over the summer break.

"Jesus! I-I-hhng-mean we should-we should at least see each other once, man!" cried Tweek.

Craig flings the garment into his suitcase which was left open behind him.

"I don't know." He replies to the air, his phone rested on his bed.

"I kind of just wanted to be alone." he finishes, the sound of him zipping up his luggage heard throughout the now bare dorm room.

"I guess..." Clyde mumbles. Craig could hear Tweek make some odd noise in the background.

They eventually hang up after a bit more of trying to convince Craig on their end.

* * *

It's odd, looking at the world from that tiny plane window. It's odd to think that those tiny, doll like houses were the buildings you have just been wandering around in only a few seconds before take off. That from this view of the world, the people below are the size of ants. That if it were you standing outside of this plane, you'd be one of those dots, too.

"Would you like a drink, sir?" questions one of the flight attendants. Her mouth is a straight line and her hair is pulled back in a tight bun. Craig shakes his head, no.

"No, thanks." he says. The lady nods and moves farther down the aisle.

There are only two hours and fifty four minutes for this flight. Craig calculated it online with his cell phone. It'd take around thirty five minutes to get to South Park from the airport and speaking of things feeling odd, feeling weird. He was getting ready to be stepping back into his hometown after spending all this time away from it and he can't help but to feel like a bit of a stranger.

Outside of his three companions Clyde, Tweek and Token, and well—maybe Nelly-he doesn't really have many friends from South Park. Not many people really knew him that well, coming back with such little status in people's mind makes him feel a little bit abnormal in this not so foreign surround.

There is a long story as to why he doesn't have many friends. A long story involving Peru and crazy adventures with crazier people. But Craig doesn't like to retell it. Although he may spend more time dwelling on it then he thinks, considering the fact that he had spent his high school years avoiding the four boys involved in the incident.

But really, it doesn't matter. These boys avoided him just as much. They probably weren't even in South Park anymore. Stan and Kyle were surely smart enough to get out. Though Kenny may still be left behind, as poor as he is. And Craig didn't really care where Cartman was. All he knew was that he had not spoken to him since their graduation and throughout their time in middle and high school, these were the only few words uttered to him.

It wasn't even directly at him.

"_Seeya faggots later!"_

He hasn't heard from any of them. Except maybe inside of facebook. And he's okay with his. He's fine with this. He doesn't want to waste his time on them or with them because they had already taken some precious hours, days, actually, from his life. And he was not going to let them rip any more from him.

* * *

He arrives in Colorado at 3:00 PM. He finds his little sister and father holding up a sign at 3:30 PM. She doesn't ask for hugs, just flips him off as his father throws a lopsided and awkward smile in his direction.

He loves his family, but they weren't really the norm sometimes. They weren't touchy feely with hugs and kisses. Except maybe their mom who often gets a bit angry at their father when he throws a dull 'oh' in response to his children's explanation of their problems at the kitchen table.

He does, however, interlace his fingers with his sisters and finds himself giving her hand a gentle squeeze as they walk to their car.

Although she quickly pulls from his grip soon after, so maybe it doesn't mean much.

They sit in quietly on the car ride back and Craig watches the blurs of buildings and trees pass by. The car hums and music plays lowly from the radio. So far it's nice and peaceful and quiet. Just how Craig likes. He only hopes it stays this way.

* * *

It's still blue. Walls bare, except for the one patch where there is a bit of red paint from an incident that had occurred with Clyde. The stain Tweek made from dropping his coffee on is still contrasting with the white of the carpet-and you could still see holes from old posters.

Ruby hadn't taken his room after all. There was no obnoxious teal that she is so fond of. No spot the guinea pig. Nope.

Craig drops his suitcase on the floor, trudges over to his bed and plops down, takes it all in, gazes at his ceiling in a bit of disbelief.

It's been awhile. It's both a little strange and a little nice to be back. He used to hate this place. A part of him always will. He'll hate some of his memories and these people. But maybe he has a bit of some sort of fondness in that thing they call a heart for South Park. This is where he grew up. This is where he made some of his closest friends. This was his home.

As he turns to his side, closing his eyes, he makes a mental note to see if his mates were available tomorrow. He didn't want to see them right away, but that wasn't all for spending some time with them.

* * *

Reviews are welcome and really appreciated but not necessary.


End file.
